1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a portable computer and a locking mechanism thereof, and more particularly to a portable computer with detachable battery and a locking mechanism thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the features of lightweight, slimness and compactness, portable computer has gradually replaced desk-top computer and become the mainstream product in the computer market. The portable computer includes elements such as display screen, host and battery. The battery, which is disposed in the host, stores capacitance, enables the use of the portable computer in the absence of a power point.
As the battery has limited capacitance, the user needs to prepare a second battery to prolong the duration time of the portable computer. However, the battery has a limited lifespan, and the capacitance of the battery decays along with the duration of use. When the battery is out of order, the user has to replace the old battery with a new one.
Under the circumstances that the user needs to mount/dismount the battery, how to provide a design enabling the user to easily mount/dismount the battery has become an important goal to achieve.